Four Christmases
by Glitterb1234
Summary: Entry for the Twi-Muses Under the Mistletoe Contest. A lot can change in a year. Even more can change in four. Pre Twilight - Post Breaking Dawn, Canon, BPOV


**Pen name: Glitterb1234**

******Title: Four Christmases**

**********Rating: T (just in case)**

**************Summary: A lot can change in four years. Bella reflects on Christmases past, and the effect of one green plant in particular. Pre Twilight Post Breaking Dawn, Canon, BPOV.**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters, events and settings belong to the legend that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**********************A/N: In my mind, the start of the Twilight Saga comes in the year that Twilight was published (i.e. 2005) so this story is written from that perspective.

* * *

**

2004

Phoenix, Arizona

"Honey, I'm home!"

I rolled my eyes as Phil strolled into the kitchen. In my opinion, he was taking the whole husband thing too far, but Renee liked it, so who I to complain. Besides, my new step-dad had been away for four weeks job hunting. He was entitled to a grand entrance if he wanted it.

"Hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically, coming up behind me and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"Leftover turkey and mixed veg." I replied with a smile.

"Awesome. Where's your mom?"

"Living room."

"PHIL!" Renee squealed the second she saw him, the pitch of her voice making me want to cover my ears. I would never understand couples.

"Hey babe. Look what I've got."

I turned around just in time to see Phil pull a sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket at hold it over my mom's head, and tried not to gag as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Still in the room." I reminded them. Renee just laughed and pulled Phil back into the living room.

I never thought I'd say it, but I couldn't wait to go to Charlie's.

2005

Swan Home, Forks, Washington

I stared morosely at the tiny Christmas tree in the corner, decked out all with Charlie's musty old decorations. I knew he'd gone a little overboard with the decorations in and attempt to cheer me up. He should really have known by now that that was utterly impossible. Nothing could make me happy, not now. Not even Christmas.

The front door banged open, letting a gust of cold wind whoosh into the house before Charlie could slam it shut. I looked up at him as he shook out his wet hair; it was raining outside, just like every other day. Nothing special.

"Hey there kiddo,Charlie said, pulling off his boots and jacket before coming to sit to next to me. "Look what I got."

He held out a little clump of mistletoe that I hadn't noticed before, then held it over his head.

"Give your old man a kiss?" he said, grinning. My answering smile was half hearted, and I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

It was Christmas. It shouldn't matter that my heart was gone. It shouldn't matter that the hole in my chest was practically tearing me in half. It shouldn't matter that _he _was never coming back.

But all I could do was pretend, for Charlie's sake. Because all that _did _matter. And I couldn't have a merry Christmas while that was true.

2006

Cullen Home, Forks, Washington

_Mommy, what's that?_ Renesmee asked, her hand pressed to my arm so she didn't have to speak. She was picturing the little sprig of green hanging in the doorway of the living room, wondering what it was for.

"That's mistletoe, sweetheart." I replied.

_Why is it there?_

"It's a Christmas decoration. Everyone hangs it in their houses at this time of year, because it's traditional. People have been doing it for years."

_But what's it for? Why do they hang it where everyone can see?_ She was still confused. I smiled. Her natural inquisitiveness was one of the few things that seemed to be characteristic of her outward appearance; she asked just as many questions as an ordinary five year old maybe even more and most of them started with why.

"Well sweetheart, I don't know exactly why, but there's a Christmas tradition to do with mistletoe. If a man and a woman are standing together under the mistletoe, they're supposed to give each other a kiss."

Renesmee made a face. _Yuk._

I laughed lightly. "It's not so bad sweetheart. When the person is someone you love, you don't mind giving them a kiss."

She smiled up at me. Her sweet little face made me think again of how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. I would do anything to make my Renesmee safe. The Volturi's impending arrival loomed so close that I couldn't even enjoy Christmas properly, but I knew that everything would be alright as long as I had my family.

2007

The Cottage, just outside Forks, Washington

I sighed happily as I placed the last of the wrapped gifts into Nessie's stocking. She'd never really gotten into the whole Santa thing, but I wanted to keep the traditions in place, just in case she ever decided to start them with her children; if she had any.

I thought again how quickly things could change, and how much could change in such a short time.

Three years ago, I never would have imagined vampires existed. Now, I was one.

Three years ago, I wasn't even thinking about love. Now, I was married and a mother.

Three years ago, if someone had told me everything that I've been through since moving to Forks, I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and I turned to face Edward, a wide smile on my face. His smile was blinding. He still managed to dazzle me just as much, if not more, than he had when I was human.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he whispered, staring into my eyes as if all the answers to life's problems lay within their depths.

"Just remembering... the last few Christmases. It's incredible how fast things can change."

He led me to the couch, sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Tell me about it" he urged, brushing my hair back and pressing a kiss below my ear.

"Well... three years ago, I was in Phoenix with Renee and Phil."

He smiled against my neck. "Three years ago I was enduring Alice's idea of a family Christmas, surrounded by couples.

I giggled; he said couples like it was a dirty word. He carried on speaking, his tone more sedate.

"The next year, I was chasing Victoria, wondering why I wasn't here with you, and telling myself every five minutes that you were better off without me" He pulled back, pleading with his eyes for me to respond. I sighed.

"Two years ago, I was... so out of touch with reality, I barely knew what was going on. It all just seemed like another day to me."

Edward kissed my lips softly, reminding me that he was here and he loved me. Not that I needed reminding.

"And last year?" he murmured.

I sighed again. "Last year we were all so worried about the Volturi, we couldn't even enjoy ourselves. But now..." I trailed off.

He grinned. "Now we can finally have Christmas together, as a family, without being afraid. We have a beautiful daughter, and we have each other. What more could we want?"

I laughed. "You don't mind that I didn't get you a Christmas present then?" I joked.

He pretended to be shocked and hurt, which only made me laugh more, until he gave up and chuckled as well.

"You, Mrs. Cullen, are a rotten little tease" he accused.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But I'm, _your _rotten little tease."

Edward just laughed as he carried me to our room.

Life just doesn't get any better than this.


End file.
